Kaorin Gets Her Way
by Kaorin chan
Summary: Kaorin tells Sakaki how she really feels.Hint of Tomo and Yomi.my first fanfic. R&R!.M for future chapter.
1. A Bumpy Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Azumanga Daioh characters.

Hello, this is my first fanfic so it will not be very good. Reviews would be nice! This fic is about kaorin and Sakaki Finally getting together. Sakaki/Kaorin

P.S. sorry this sounds like some kind of dating sim.

It was another night of Kaorin sitting on her bed drooling of photos and drawing of Sakaki. By the it was 3 years after she met Sakaki and her affection for her had grown in to an obsession, once a month Kaorin would search at Sakaki's garbage for any thing that she thought might belong to Sakaki, gum, rotten food, tissues, est. and stalked her before after and during school. Sakaki had become her life and Sakaki had no idea, Kaorin plans to make it clean to Sakaki that she is in love with her.

In one day Tomo-chan, Miss Kurosawa, Miss Yukari, Osaka, Yomi, Chiyo-chan, Sakaki, and Kaorin are going to a summer house for 2 weeks and Kaorin plans to tell Sakaki how she really feels.

Chapter 1: A Bumpy Start

The day of the trip.

Everyone was packed and ready to divide in to groups to get in to cars.

"IwannasitwithSakaki" Kaorin blunted out with grabbing Sakaki's arm.

"Ummm…O…K" said Miss Yukari looking at her sideways "So Tomo, Yomi, and Osaka will ride with me."

Tomo and Yomi both looked up at each other and blushed when there eyes met.

"Then Chiyo-chan, Kaorin, and Sakaki are with me" said Miss Kurosawa.

Kaorin looked up at Sakaki

'did she just blush?'

"… Come on. The cars over here…" Sakaki pointed over to were Miss Kurosawa was unlocking her car. Kaorin fallowed her and Chiyo-chan to the van. In the van there were 3 open seats including the drivers seat.

"Because the other seats are covered in bags and our stuff 2 of you will have to share a seat, is that ok with you?"

"Kaorin and I will share a seat" said Sakaki as she climbed in to the van. Kaorin felt a smile on her face and was surprised to see a matching smile on Sakaki's as she held out a hand to help Kaorin in to the car. When Kaorin tried to sit down by Sakaki there wasn't enough room so Kaorin sat on Sakaki's lap.

The car took a strange turn that made Sakaki and Kaorin role to the floor, now kaorin was lying on the floor with Sakaki on top of her.

"Whaaa!" cried Chiyo-chan as she came flying back as the car hip a bump pushing Sakaki hips down on to Kaorins.

'this isn't so bad… it feels kind of good'

"Shit! Sorry I dozed off. We are off the rode!" Shouted Miss Kurosawa. The car was now going down a rocky path and was shaking along with everything on the inside.

Kaorin looked up at Sakaki and became hot, Sakaki's button up shirt had come undone and her size C breasts where pressed up agents her size B. Sakaki's face looked different but not in pain something…different …

Kaorin didn't have much time to think about it though because just then the car hit a tree that made everyone fly forward. All the girls untangled themselves and got out of the car and stumbled around until they came back to their senses.

"SHIT!SHIT.SHIT.SHIT." Miss Kurosawa screamed as she looked at the damage on her car "I wasn't done paying for this dam car yet! FUCK!"

Kaorin looked around to see were Sakaki had gone off to, Sakaki had gone to lay down at a tree and Kaorin ran over to her.

"Oh my gawd! Sakaki you're bleeding!" Kaorin bent down and began to mop the fresh blood off Sakaki's forehead with the hem of her skirt.

"I am Ok…Really" Sakaki turned away blushing. Kaorin kept mopping away the blood from Sakaki's pretty face. Looking at Sakaki's face with the slight pink in her cheeks made Kaorin feel odd, like she had never seen Sakaki like this in any of the many pictures Kaorin had of Sakaki. Something had recently changed in Sakaki, she seemed much happier.

"There, all done!" Sakaki looked back at Kaorin, who was happily smiling at her, then Sakaki looked down her face turned bright red and she turned back around.

"Huh?" Kaorin looked down to see that her panties were showing from her lifting up her skirt. "Oh no!" Kaorin jumped back from Sakaki tripped and fell over a rock. Sakaki jumped up and helped Kaorin up then looked down to see that she had forgotten to button her shirt back up. Sakaki then tripped over the same rock Kaorin had, fell over and took Kaorin with her.

"I…I am sorry" Sakaki stammered as both girls lay on the ground.

"Stop horsing around! The car is still able to drive so GET IN!" Miss Kurosawa yelled at them as the started to get up.

Once they were all back in the very dented van Miss Kurosawa started barking orders at everyone.

"Ok Chiyo-chan if I start to doze off or something hit me in the head with this bat until I snap out of it, ok?"

"But teacher what if…"

"No ifs! No buts! Just do it!"

"Yes ma'm!" Chiyo-chan picked up the bat and got in to a ready position to strike her if Miss Kurosawa started to nod off.

"Kaorin. Sakaki. You will have to SIT in the same seat. None of this 'On her lap' BS! Got it. Good!"

Sakaki sat down and kaorin squeezed in next to her, Sakaki put her arm around Kaorin to hold her in place. The girls looked at each other then looked away. It was a bumpy ride back to the main rode. Kaorin felt herself falling out of her seat and grabbed Sakaki around the middle and closed her eyes. As the ride got bumpier kaorin had to hold on tighter, she felt her hand climbing up Sakaki until her hands were on Sakaki's Breasts. To Kaorin surprise Sakaki began to hold on to Kaorin too, both girls huddled together until they reached the main ride. Sakaki let go of Kaorin, but Kaorin didn't let go of Sakaki.

"Can I stay like this for now?" asked Kaorin

"Ya." said Sakaki "You can"

Kaorin fell asleep as Sakaki ran her fingers threw her soft hair.

R&R. Do you like this story? Is it good? Its my first so it has a LOT of crap in it. Sorry! next chapter will be here soon


	2. Getting Together

**Chapter 2:Getting together **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Azumanga Daioh characters. I wish I did but sadly, no

Ello! I want to star this off with saying:

Thank you Kamikoko for my first ever review! I feel so grateful!

On with the story!

P.S. I am sorry Miss Kurosawa seems OOC. Before I put it online I meant to change her to Miss Yukari but I forgot… Sorry!

Miss Kurosawa pulled up to the summer house to find Miss Yukari already there eating ice cream with her students.

"OMG" Miss Yukari yell as the short haired teacher stepped out of the car "Ha I am a much safer driver than you! Ha-ha you suck"

Everyone turned to look at Miss Yukari's car, it was more that totaled. Her windshield was broken, some of the windows were missing, there were dents and scratches all over it, and it looked like someone had broken in to it (with little effort) and stolen the radio.

Miss Yukari looked around at all of them now with their faces looking back at her and said "Umm…Ya… Who wants ice cream?"

Once in side the house...

"Ok, who wants ice cream?" asked Miss Kurosawa holding up 3 large tubs of

Vanilla, Chocolate, and peach ice cream.

" I'll take chocolate!" shouted Tomo jumping up

"Um, ill have peach" Osaka said walking up and getting a cone of it from Miss Kurosawa

"Vanilla" stated Yomi

"Umm… can I have a… cone of…umm peach?" asked Chiyo-chan

"I'll have vanilla" said Sakaki getting up and walking forward

'Oh no what ice cream do I get? I could get the same as Sakaki or I could get a different kind and ask to share with Sakaki' thought Kaorin

"I'll have the… the peach" Said Kaorin

"Can I try some of your peach ice cream?" Tomo asked Osaka

"Umm… Ok, can I try some of yours?"

"Sure" Tomo took a bite of Osaka's who took a bite of Tomo's

"Yours is good" said Osaka

"Really? Yours tastes like Shit" said Tomo smiling

Both girls started laughing

"No really, It dose" Tomo got up and walked over to Yomi and started to flirt with

her.

"Can we share ice cream...I mean only if you want. Do you want to?" Kaorin asked Sakaki

"Ok. I wanted to try peach."

Kaorin sat down next the tall long haired girl and they shared their ice cream happily

Osaka stood in the middle of the room and looked for someone to talk to not wanting to disturb Sakaki and Kaorin or Tomo and Yomi. Osaka saw Chiyo over in the corner alone and walked up to her.

"Hi Chiyo-Chan"

"Oh hello Osaka, it looks like every one is hooking up with each other"

"Ya, maybe we should."

"Ok! You can be my boyfriend"

"Ok! But I am a girl"

"Oh yea, we will be girlfriends then!"

"Ya!"

The two teachers sat at the front of the room watching their student wile eating out of the tubs of ice cream

"Is it just me or are all the kids in this room getting together except us?"

Miss Kurosawa

"Ya they are aren't they. Well we could get hooked up any time we want right? We just don't want to…"

"Maybe we should hook up."

"Yes, we shall find love this week or next week at this summer house. Tomorrow we will go to the beach and be on the look out for any cute guys, right? "

"Ya…Ok" said Miss Kurosawa really thinking of hooking up with her fellow teacher.

Sorry its another short chapter. I hope its good though.

R&R

When/if you review feel free to give me suggestions on how you want the story to be, I am just wandering in the dark with this story.

Is it bad I made all of them bi/lesbian?

Do you like this font more?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi…..Oh yea **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Azumanga Daioh characters. But I own your soul!

Muahahaha Evil laugh

Now that's about time in my fanfic to add in femi-slash I don't know how to do it. I have read a LOT of fan fiction with it (yes I am a perv) but I don't want to copy theirs, I don't want to rush in to it but I don't want to drag it out too long. Sorry to update so late.

Well any who

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: Battle for the Bedrooms

8:27 p.m.

"Sleep Time!" Yelled Tomo jumping up and being an idiot (as always)

Kaorin looked up at Sakaki.

"Umm…can I sleep in the room you will be in...?Well I mean you want to…unless you like to sleep alone its ok…" Kaorin's voices went down lower and lower until she started to mumble and looked down at her feet.

"Ok" Sakaki answered in her normal calm tone

Miss Kurosawa looked up sensing a good time to lead this situation

"Ok there are 2 rooms that we can sleep in, 4 in each. The room on the left is room B and the one on the right is room A. Buddy up, Ok?"

"I think the only reason you take charge of thing like this is because it is the only thing you can do for them being a useless gym teacher who cant teach them any thing important like writing or math" Miss Yukari said with slight taunting laugh in the voice.

"I AM SO IMPORTANT" Miss Kurosawa yelled offended

Everyone turned to look at her "I SAID BUDDY UP!"

"Yomi sleep with me!" Tomo demanded of Yomi

Yomi picked up a book and hit Tomo on the top of the head "Idiot, but I will accept your offer" Tomo and Yomi walked in to room B.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Miss Yukari asked a very pissed off Kurosawa who said nothing but walked off in to room B fallowed by Yukari.

"Room B is full so we can sleep in room A" said Chiyo-Chan looking up at Osaka


End file.
